devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Texsch
Texsch was a female-squid like demon who served as a deadly pursuer in the original Devilman manga, and led a ambush to try and ensnare the human teens Akira Fudo and Ryo Asuka. Appearance Texsch was a large octopus-like demon and had two long and powerful tentacles in place her arms, five tentacles along her head, and two large tentacles on her breasts. Her head has a pair of blank eyes that are probably used to mislead as the eye she uses to see is on her crotch area. A strong black mark is seen on her forehead between her eyes, which is a small trait that has been seen in most reappearances of the character since. Abilities Texsch had strong skin that was durable enough to resist bullet fire. Her tentacles along with her great strength allowed her to pick up objects as large and heavy as a car. The tentacles however can be cut off with a knife. History Having concluded their grim business for the day Akira Fudo and Ryo Asuka drive off, with the intent of dropping Akira off at his home. As they drive along the dim-lit cliff edge however are driving back from Ryo's home in his car, a robed young woman steps out in front of them, surprising the two. Throwing away her body covering robe, she reveals herself to be the harpy demoness Illuge. Letting out a powerful scream that cracks the car window's, it served as a signal of attack and suddenly four more demons came into the fray, Hatchtus, Carad, Virava and of course Texsch. She and Carad manage to latch onto the car, however as the frog demon stumbles off as the car speeds away, Texsch manages to use her grip to stay on. Akira reluctantly tries to kill her by shooting her in the head. Before he can however, a tentacles veers inside and loops itself round Akira's neck. Ryo cuts off the tentacle with a hunting knife, then takes the gun and shoots her in the head himself. Texsch starts to laugh as her grip releases and she falls from the car, just as the car arrives back at the Asuka Residence. She quickly gets back up and chases them back into Ryo's home. Texsch smashes through the window and hunts them down through the house but loses them when Ryo and Akira go into the Black Sabbath party Ryo had hidden in the house. Trivia *Texsch was originally going to have a figure made of her by Fewture Models but she and the rest of the fourth season were cancelled. **A Texsch figure was also advertised to be released by Marmit that was also cancelled. *In the Devilman TV series there is another demon similar to Texsch called Mugaruu, a humanoid squid with hypnotic abilities. It's unlikely that she was based on Texsch when looking at the original concept art, which resembled a more traditional squid, though it may be possible that the final design of Mugaruu was stylised to closer resemble Texsch. **Mugaruu and possibly Texsch were an inspiration for Youko Suzuki a female squid Devil Beast from Devilman Lady who had the ability to hypnotise her foes but with an appearance very close to Texsch. **In the Mazinger Angels crossover, Mugaruu is styled as a cross between Texsch and Mugaruu, with its design having Texsch's eye marks. *Texsch was the first of many squid/man hybrids in the franchise, other than the pre-mentioned Mugaruu and Youko Suzuki, there was also Scarlet Hamano from the short crossover manga, Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady and many more unnamed demons and demonesses with a similar visual aesthetic. *Texsch also appearances in Super Robot Wars DD as enemy unit. Gallery texas galt.png|Texsch jumps down in Devilman squidfudo.png|Texsch frightens Akira Fudo headshot squid.png|Laughing off a headshot Texsch.png|Texsch flies off from the car leer.png|Texsch leers through the window crashing thru.png|Texsch smashes through the window Squidbitch.png|Pursuing the two through the halls of Ryo Asuka's home Category:Demons Category:Devilman characters Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Devilman (manga)